365 Challenges
by Techbilt
Summary: A great many drabbles for the 365 challenge. will contain many pairings.
1. 001 New Beginnings InfernoxRed Alert

**New Beginnings (001/365)**

**Inferno/Red Alert**

* * *

He had been a little piece of themselves. This little being, it had held a shocking resemblance to his Sire. A little sparkling that had wanted nothing more than to help his Sire on fire rescues. The sparkling that grew up to help his Sire in fire rescues.

Red Alert and Inferno watched as their sparkling, now fully grown, acquired his badge, as a Rescue Bot. One of the great every day heroes that save citizens no matter their affiliation. With the badge in place the next step was scanning a new alt mode. He had chosen the firetruck like his Sire before him.

Then their sparkling was assigned to Rescue force Sigma 17, a few cities over. It was a new team, no one had any experience, Red Alert didn't want him to go.

"You can't go," stated Red Alert. "You have no idea who these other bots are, let alone what they are like. Who knows if they even follow the rules, what if they are crooked?"

"I have to go," started their sparkling. "This is more of an experiment than a regular force. Instead of a whole place dedicated to fire rescue, enforcers, search and rescue, and Emergency medical, there is one of each team in one base."

"Red," started Inferno, "He'll be fine. The Prime himself asked him for the sigma 17 team."

"And besides," smiled the younger fire truck, "If I need advice from rescue bots with experience I can always call you guys right?"

"I prefer it," stated Red Alert. "Call every cycle, so we can make sure you're okay."

"At least for the first few decacycles," stated Inferno, "he'll glitch of you don't."

* * *

Sorry its so short. I hope to make these longer in the future.


	2. 002 Cause and Effects ChromedomexRewind

**Cause and Effect (002/365)**

**Chromedome/Rewind**

* * *

It had been days. It felt like minutes.

It felt like just minutes had passed since he had lost Rewind for good, minutes since **HE **had taken Rewind. It had felt like just minutes ago, they were trading apologies, trying to get millions of years to fit into ten seconds.

He couldn't help but look back at the incident, try to blame **him, **only to look back and blame himself. He had tried to focus the destruction else where, but how could he? He had handed Overlord the keys to get out and lock him inside. He had the ability to say no, Rewind would have wanted him to say no.

The damage had been done, there was nothing anyone could do, not even Ratchet. Though he was a miracle worker, there was no one able to bring one back from the Well.

His spark held a sharp pain to it, listening to Rewinds last message. Every word the Mnemosurgeon clung on to, think that one day he would never have this message again. It hurt to listen, but it was nice to hear his voice again.

He stared at his finger tips, it could all be over so easily, though it would do no good if pictures were still around, anything that reminded him of Rewind would have to go. It hurt him to do it, but the pain of Rewind being gone was raw. His spark felt like it was tearing in two. His processor was still reeling to figure out what happened. The tips of his fingers tingled, guiding his actions. Make the tingling go away. Make all of it go away.

* * *

Sorry its so short again. I hope to make these longer eventually. If you have a Theme to topic you'd like to add, feel free to leave one.


	3. 003 Piece of Mind MegatronxOptimus Prime

**Peace of Mind (003/365)**

**Optimus PrimexMegatron**

* * *

He recharges peacefully for the first time in vorns. Finally a recharge cycle where his memory core remains idle, his spark doesn't flare, he rests properly. For one night he doesn't have to worry about Ratchet yelling at him for not resting properly.

He stirs, his processor on the edge of blissful warm recharge and pleasant, dumb online work world. His ailments and joint aches are gone for now, his systems humming pleasantly. The mech attempts to roll over, get into a more comfortable position. A set of arms stopped him from moving.

It startles him awake, he wakes his weapons systems online his guns clicking on ready to fire. His field of vision is full of the gray chest plates of the mech holding him. His helm resting on the silver shoulder, he can hear the spark beat, so familiar, it had been a long time since he heard that beat. The recharging mechs field calm and relaxed.

He tries not to shutter his optics, or fall back into recharge. Hes scared that he'll wake if he closes his optics, that the war will be back in full blast, that he will be back with the Decepticons. That they'll be fighting with each other once more, still trying to settle their differences in the wrong ways. That more will die, and the warm frame next to him will turn from familiar silver to an unfamiliar frame.

He wants to stay in the berth, relaxed against the silver frame, he finally feels at home.

Soon he falls back into recharge, his helm relaxing into the silver mechs chest. Resting against the hastily placed Autobrand covering up the Decepticon scars and emblem.

H will wake later but for now, this is his dream, his processor is at peace, having blocked out the last few million years in an attempt to escape his responsibilities for one last night.


	4. 004 Childhood memories Ratchet

Childhood Memories (004/365)

Ratchet | Orion Pax | OCxOC

* * *

He remembers his Sire in times like this. Usually its when his patient is seizing, they've run out of options. His Sire had taught him, everybody lies. He had learned studying his Sire, symptoms don't lie.

Ever since he could remember his Sire had been the Head of the Diagnostics. Like himself his sire had much to be desired in the area of berth-side manner. His sire had been kicked out of the most prestigious medical school in Iacon and still one of the best diagnosticians on Cybertron, even after the War. Only seconded by his creation.

His Sire, was Homestead. He was rude and cruel. He very rarely told any one the truth, let alone his own boss/mate. He manipulated everyone, his patients, his boss, his friend. He was more interested in solving the puzzle. There was a whole building dedicated to his Sires malpractice lawsuits, he had known every judge and the Chief Justice himself. Even though he had many lawsuits, and had been stabbed by patients he had saved twice, he was a genius. His sire had been 78% of the reason he had decided he wanted to be a medic.

His Carrier was a specialist on advanced abnormal masses. He had risen in the ranks and became Dean of Medicine, where eventually he would hire his future mate, migraine, and sparkling Sire. His carrier was brilliant, he had to be to deal with his Sire.

The sparkling spend most of his day in his carriers office, playing with what ever he could find, Any friends he might have made were either terminal patients or would soon be going home, due to being cured. The red and white sparkling mostly stayed to himself. He had learned early, everybody dies.

His first real friend had been made when his carrier handed his Sire a case.

"Sparkling; 6 vorn, spark failure, fever, and armor rot. Find out what it is and fix it."

His sire was going to answer with a snide remark, one that the sparkling hadn't gotten, he would take the case, his carrier would make him.

"Take Ratchet with you, I have a meeting with some towers mechs to replace the indepth scanner **you **broke."

"I saved the patient, does that count for anything?" asked Homestead.

"No." stated Rescue shortly. "Now fix the kid and earn your half of the scanner."

Rescue walked out, Homestead staring at him as he left. "I love it when hes mad."

His team had appeared, They had gone to talk to the patient. Homestead had handed his sparkling off to a member of his team like every other time he had been stuck in his Sires care. The team member in charge of him had taken him to see the patient.

The patient, was small. Smaller than normal. Though his frame type stated that he should have been bigger. He would grow into a hauler, though his caste class was data clerk. The sparkling looked up from the data pad his current sitter let him play on. The sparkling was quiet.

Eventually the team was done with asking the patient questions. And Ratchet was lead back to his Sires office.

Every one took a seat at the table, Homestead with his cane, and a marker for the board.

"Patients name: Orion Pax. Armor rot still there, spark failure and fever seem to have passed," stated the team member from Praxus. "Scans we took show a swollen spark."

The team went on about several possible diagnosis, and went to treat him for the most likely one.

His carrier had finally come to get him, picking him up from the floor in front of his Sires medical data pads.

"Carrier?" asked Ratchet. His carrier was a busy mech, he tried not to bother him with too much. "Can we visit Orion Pax?"

"Sure," smiled his carrier.

Soon visits with Orion became regular. They became good friends, and stayed friends even after his sire had cured his malfunctioning spark chamber.

It was times like this, Optimus Prime, laying no his med berth, currently dieing of cybonic plague, that he remembered his Sire. And often wished he had his Sires ability perform medicine in an indifferent manner.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. If you have a pairing/ theme idea I will gladly take them :)


	5. 005 Speed Optimus Prime & Miko

**Speed (005/365)**

**Optimus Prime | Miko **

* * *

The Prime rolled to a stop, his brakes hissed, air releasing from the brakes, locking them in place. Miko sat in the Prime passenger seat, taking in the sights. Being up so high had been a bit of a change. Bulkhead didn't sit up this high, none of them did.

She liked speed, when she was in a bad mood Bulkhead would attempt to remedy the dark mood by speeding off road and kicking up mud. By the end of the escapade, Miko would come out happy as ever and Bulks rocker panels and fenders would need a wash. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

The Prime would not be able to, in good conscious, speed or endanger humans in any way. It wasn't in his programming. Though Miko seemed to be enjoying the sites from the new tall angle Optimus' alt mode provided.

The Prime had never been much of a conversationalist. Even as Orion Pax, he couldn't keep or start a conversation to save his life. The ride was silent, and awkward. Even the Prime could tell Miko wasn't very comfortable. He shifted in a high gear, his transmission squealed, having skipped a gear. It caused a dull pain, but it got the Prime to speed at which he was sure would get Miko out of her funk.

Miko had stared at the stick of his manual gear shift. Startled by the noise he had made. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." answered the Prime, "I am fine, I just missed a gear."

Eventually the Prime hit the dirt hard, his entire frame rattled, causing Miko to smile at the familiar feel of mud slinging. The Prime was happy to have Miko smiling again, though the off-road adventure would be short today, there was always tomorrow if Bulkhead didn't feel up to picking her up.

With the little detour over, the Prime was back on course headed to the base, off road, high gear, blowing coal, and getting Miko happy for at least a little while. It would be a long time till Bulkhead would be ready to return to active duty. But until then, the Prime could take her mudding until the green ex-wreaker was ready to come back.

* * *

I went back to drabbles, darn.

again if you have characters you'd like to see message me, I'm looking for a challange. :)


	6. 006 Mayhem Optimus Prime

**Mayhem (006/365)**

**Optimus Prime  
**

* * *

He had seen his long time friend go down. The humans had been relentless, they had cornered the Autobot on to an abandoned ship. Helicopters, swarming around the Autobot, he had no where to go. They had taken everything that Optimus and his soldiers had taught to NEST, and were now using it against their kind. The Primes optimisum, finally cracked. There was no reason for the humans to have acted the way they did.

The Prime had sacrificed his own people, Jazz, Ironhide, Que. Gone. He thought after Chicago, the humans would grant them permission to stay on their planet. Allow them to live with them, or at the very least tolerate them.

Not this.

Never this.

Optimus crawled into the abandoned factory, bringing his hand over his leaking radiator. Energon covering his hand, Everything hurt. He had offlined his brother, his high protector; he had allowed his mentor to betray them. He had trusted the wrong bot, and this is where it got him.

He couldn't let this happen again.

The Prime, sighed, attempting to keep his emotions in control. But what was the point? All of them had been scattered. Very few of them were left, there wasn't a point in keeping his composure.

Some where in the back of his spark, he held a little hope. He tried to ignore it; Sam Witwhicky, William Lennox, Robert Epps. They had seemed distressed when the government had disbanded NEST, even more so when they started to attack Dino and Sideswipe. They had given their lives to make sure every one else got out.

The Prime could only focus on the reality. There were even less Cybertronian's left. Likely it was only him. The planet was doomed to extinction, the Allspark was no more, it was only a matter of time. The Prime had only hoped that they could have lived long, peaceful lives, passing in peace rather than fighting for their lives.

He had been looking forward to a bit of peace, help human kind rather than protect it, rather than fight. Help the humans away from a future like that of Cybertron.

Like the whole term of his Prime-acy; Peace never lasts.

The Prime sighed, looking over his pain job. It was far too noticeable. There was no way that he could blend in. It was miracle that they hadn't found him yet. The Prime looked out onto the trucking docks. There was an old rusted out Cab-over-engine, White-Freightliner. He hummed, It would do. He only hoped that he would be able to out run anything that came after him.

The leaking had gotten worse, bio scanning the new vehicle reformatted his chassis but his wounds needed time to heal. He would be safe in the factory. He gave enough energy to Transform, before falling into stasis. His body's way of conserving what little energon he had left.

* * *

This is on honor of the new movie coming out on friday. I have absolutely NO IDEA whats going to happen in the movie, this is all an educated guess.

anyway I hope you enjoy :) And send in bot / pairing suggestions, always open to those!


	7. 007 Gilding a Lily JazzxProwl

Gilding A Lily (007/365)

JazzxProwl

* * *

Jazz danced to the beat, the music light spirited with heavy bass. His frame timed up perfectly to the beat, and each ped step was a light and well calculated move. Jazz's frame would glow soaking up the lights and energy of the club. He only seemed this happy on a dance floor.

Eventually Prowl's mate would return and ask if he wanted to dance. Prowl would shake his helm, apologize, and they would sit for a while before Jazz returned to the dance floor. The enforcer would go back to watching as his beautiful mech danced, mesmerizing the entire bar, making helms turn, and making Prowl a lucky mech.

One day Prowl might join in. One day he would be right next to his mate. He would enjoy the same things Jazz enjoyed, right next to him on the dance floor of the bar. He would be able to see his mate's armor glisten from the multicolored lights, see his angel up close.

One day he would be able to get over his logic center and he would join that beautiful mech on the dance floor. He would be able to see that beauty up close and watch as he moved. He would feel that powerful engine against his own. He would touch his mate on the dance floor, not just watch other mechs and femmes attempt to touch him.

* * *

Big thank you to Spacehusband (on Tumblr) for being beta on this fic.

I'm sorry its so short, This was the only thing I could think of for the prompt, I hope the next one will be longer and more interesting.


	8. 008 First Romance BulkheadxOptimus Prime

008\. First Romance

OptimusxBulkhead

* * *

Bulkhead found himself staring at the Prime once more. It what had gotten him into this situation. Ratchet had a welder to his shoulder joint because once again he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Optimus was trying to get the reasons behind his injury, or at least that's what he thought the Prime was talking about. He honestly wasn't too sure right now.

"Hello? Bulkhead you listening?" asked the Prime, suddenly a lot closer than the green technician remembered him being.

Bulkhead jumped, coming out of his trance, he really should have been listening. The welder in Ratchets hands didn't move with the rest of the Green mechs chassis.

"Stall it kid, you want to keep this arm don't you?" stated Ratchet annoyed. The red and white medic went back to welding the micro tear in his shoulder, a lot more painful than it sounded.

"Sorry Doc," stated Bulkhead attempting to stay focused on what the Prime had been attempting to ask him. "What were you saying Boss Bot?"

Optimus stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest, "I asked how you could have possible gotten hurt out there, you were clearing the destination addresses of the Space bridge while the rest of us were clearing."

The green mech shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure what happened. I was working on the space Bridge one nano-click and the next- Bam! The rocks and stuff have torn my shoulder a part."

Optimus hummed, mulling over what Bulkhead had said. It was enough for an accident report, and that's what counted. "Alright, I'm filling out the accident Report, but you better get whatever is distracting you taken care of before our next assignment. Okay?"

The next time the green mech became distracted, he fell off the cliff, hanging by his wreaking ball. Bumblebee was attempting to get him down. Optimus had gone back to the ship to get Ratchet, just in case the green mech fell from where he was hanging.

Bumblebee had been attempting to get his down, with no success. Optimus was glad that he had gone back to get their medic.

"Hold on kid, we'll get ya down!" yelled Ratchet transforming under the cloff where Bulkhead had fallen, and caught himself. The medic turned to the Prime, "How'd he get stuck up there anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea," stated Optimus. This had been a disturbingly regular occurrence, Bulkhead needed a way to concentrate on what he was doing. Maybe after all of this Optimus would help the green bot with focusing and ridding ones self of distractions.

They had finally gotten Bulkhead down, mostly injury free, which Ratchet found pleasing. They all continued to work on clearing the space bridge, Bulkhead find a spot where he wouldn't see Optimus working.

Then they found the Allspark, and the Decepticons found them. Then they ended up on Earth.

Earth was nice. Michigan in general was nice. Bulkhead found himself still being distracted by the Prime. Though with out working on space bridges all day he got hurt less often. That is until He almost hit one of the classic cars on Woodward during the Woodward Dream Cruise.

Detroit had asked the Autobots to be there as a PR thing, get the public less scared of the team, and Prime used it as an excuse to get to know humans better. Ratchet had deemed himself too busy to go, Bumblebee and Sari were around here somewhere, enjoying the business displays. Prowl had stated that because he wasn't a car he wouldn't need to go.

"Hey there are motorcycles here," stated Bulkhead, "Prowl should have come."

"Just watch where you're going Bulkhead. Captain Fanzone says he's going to be with a police vehicle on Woodwards Median between 14 mile and 13 mile," stated Optimus. He had seen the green mech barely miss that car.

Both went silent, trying to get to navigate the extremely busy street. Several car owners performing burn outs, and other illegal actions on the way. Optimus Transformed, Bulkhead as well. "This should be the place."

Bulkhead nodded, sitting down. Optimus sat down next to Bulkhead watching the cars go by. Several classics, others were modern but decorated to make them look extremely well designed.

This was nice, Woodward smelt like exhaust, and as per Michigander normal, unpredictably hot weather. Bulkhead found the whole thing rather relaxing, watching as two classics, a Mustang and a GTO geared up for a short drag race. Engines revving, this reminded him of Cybertron. Many celebrations were like this, Cybertronain's coasting the streets, revving in an attempt to either attract attention or show off their horses.

"Reminds me of the lost lights festival," smiled Optimus.

Bulkhead nodded, relaxing leaning back. The Mustang and the GTO squealed as their tires attempted to get friction on the road. Smoke came as their tires spun, leaving a burned rubber smell behind them for passer-bys and drivers behind them. People from the sidewalks cheered as the GTO took the lead. Both stopped as they caught up to the other drivers waiting at a red light.

Bulkhead leaned back making it look like he was watching the cruisers. He looked at the Prime, seated next to him, sitting with his elbows on his legs, leaning forward admiring the craftsman ship of the human made classics that clogged the normally busy boulevard.

The red pain the Prime wore seemed to shine brighter out here, the blue seemed deeper. The Prime relaxed and was absolutely gorgeous.

The day had gone on, Humans had joined them on the median, getting pictures with the Autobots. The children really enjoyed seeing the inside of Primes firetruck alt. They had made the kids days, and soon the families began to thin out and partiers began to fill the sidewalks of Woodward.

Rat Rods and neon racers came into the street and took to partying. "okay Bulkhead, its getting dark," started Optimus. "I think we should head back."

Bulkhead nodded, following the Prime back to their factory, ready for a full defrag and recharge, he would wait to tell the Prime about his feelings. He would someday, but not until their hunt for the Allspark was over. Maybe then he might have the courage to admit it to the Prime.

* * *

Ah yes Hello. I am a Michigander, so I apologize for the intense amount of Detroit.


	9. 009 Orchards Optimus Prime & Sari

009\. Orchards

Optimus Prime | Sari Sumdac

* * *

Optimus watched as Sari continued on through the third pumpkin patch they found. Optimus hoped that this would be the final one, all of this dirt was sticking to his undercarriage. October was very cold. The trees went from green to red-ish brown. Animals were flying south and some were getting ready to sleep for half of the year. The humans, most of them anyway were getting ready for an upcoming holiday – Halloween.

Children – as Sari explained it – would dress up scare their neighbors and demand candy. At least that was what Optimus had gotten out of the explanation. The small human seemed happy talking about this holiday. It had been so long since the Prime had seen Sari this happy since her father had been taken by Megatron. So maybe the mud and the grime would be worth it in the end.

Sari ran through out the field of pumpkin vines. The leaves once a vibrant green now a dull brown as they withered down to brown, eventually falling off the trees. It was an odd thing, this organic planet. Only certain plants thrived during a certain part of the year, and then there was a point in the year where only animals thrived. Earth seemed so much more complicated than Cybertron.

Sari eventually stopped running, jumping and looking to the Prime. "Prime! Prime! I want this one!" he grinned widely, it was one of the biggest pumpkins in the patch.

The Prime couldn't help but smile at the little girl, "okay Sari, I'll see how much it is."

The Prime knelled down to talk to the owner of the patch and attempt to bargain for the large pumpkin. Soon he was successful and several dollars poorer.

"It is now your pumpkin Sari."

The young girl squealed, jumping around the pumpkin happily, "Think you can get it into my cab?"

Sari nodded and grinned wider, walking with the Prime going on about what kind of Jack-o-lantern she should make.

The Prime had no idea what a jack-o-lantern was but it seemed to be a very important part of this holiday. The dirt and the mud re-coated his undercarriage. His frame and panels were slowly changing color to the wet sticky Michigan mud. He was certainly glad that this ordeal was over.

They made it back to the factory where Sari carved out the pumpkin, and attempted to finish it, when Bulkhead and Bumblebee accidentally crushed the poor plant. Sari soon asked Optimus if they could go find another one. Giving him one of her famous 'puppy dog pouts'. Optimus really didn't want to go back out there with the mud, and the dirt. Seeing Sari happy would be worth it, and this time he would make sure he wasn't alone in the mud.

* * *

This is not beta's so please feel free to point out any mistakes, I'll attempt to fix them as soon as I can :) I hope I didn't go too Michigan crazy in this one.

Please enjoy :)

Next is Disillusioned (10/365)


	10. 010 Disillusionment Lockdown & Optimus P

Disillusionment (10/365)

Lockdown | Optimus

* * *

The Prime ran, the bounty hunter at his heels. His panic drowned out by the sounds of Lockdowns ped-steps right behind him.

"Prime!" yelled Lockdown. "Your creators are requesting your presence!"

The Prime couldn't believe it, again with The Creators. When was Lockdown going to give it a rest? He had already been told that the Creators wished to speak with him, put a bounty on his own head. He only wished to know why.

The Prime was out of ammo and energy. Soon his frame would start to shake the already low reserves had been made better with the running, falling, and aiming. His tank and pump hurt, trying to go for energon that wasn't there. His engine stalled, his whole frame attempting to lock up. It had caught the Prime off guard, allowing the bounty hunter to catch up to him, capture him. Optimus grunted as Lockdown tackled him to the ground, putting him in stasis cuffs.

"Optimus Prime!" yelled Lockdown turning over the stalled out Prime. "You are going to meet your creator."

Optimus growled, though his frame and struts refused to cooperate didn't mean that he would cooperate with the Bounty hunter. "I refuse!"

The Prime remembered emerging from a hatchling pod, falling into the waiting servos of the his spark carrier. He remembered a hatchling and younglinghood with friends and creators. He remembered learning his glyphs like every one else, playing with his peers. He remembered his progenitors, Sentinel and Beta.

If Optimus remembered all of that how was it possible that he had been build by The Creators. Being build meant he wasn't choose to be Prime, he didn't earn it, he only landed the job he was suppose to get.

Lockdown pulled the Prime up roughly. Optimus winced, it had hurt, though the energon starvation and stasis cuffs made it hard – impossible even – to retaliate. The Prime had no doubt where they were going, Lockdowns stolen ship.

"They created you to follow the orders given to you, Sentinel Prime never had this problem. Prima never had this problem. You are the first one to have this issue," stated Lockdown.

Optimus couldn't believe that the corruption, if that's what this could be called. Deep rooted corruption, went that far back to the first Prime – the First Cybertronian by religions standards.

"What the creators want they get," stated Lockdown, don't even attempt to get out of here. Your Autobots will be long gone in a few hours. I suggest you relax and think about your actions Prime."

* * *

Optimus' Girl had asked for some Optimusxlockdown and I hope this will help until I have a real plan in mind. Please enjoy.

This has no beta, please point out any errors and I will attempt to fix them.

Next is Guardian Angels.


	11. 011 Guardian Angels JazzxProwl & Blue

Guardian Angels

ProwlxJazz | Bluestreak

* * *

Prowl remembered those dark hours after the fall of Praxus quite well. The Decepticons had annihilated the poor city-state. A neutral city, just attempting to keep themselves out of trouble. And instead Megatron and his criminals knocked on the door and burned down the house.

The ex-enforcer remembered hearing about a few survivors. Many casualties, too many casualties. The other thing the Praxian enforcer remembered was burying himself in his work. It was almost too easy. He was the one who should have seen it coming, and he didn't. He refused to see this happen to any other city. If he had anything to say about it Praxus' disaster would never happen again. Not while he was still online, nor after he past.

Prowl remember the few days after the Fall of Praxus, the youngling waiting in medical bay. The sparkling under his care until Rung gave the youngling a Psych evaluation. He remembers Jazz being there every step of the way, they had not started dating until that youngling was found underneath the building.

Eventually the youngling, Bluestreak, grew attached to Prowl and Jazz. Every time the two were out of hearing range the youngling would go into a panic attack. Rung had just allowed the Prowl and Jazz the opportunity to adopt him.

Optimus let them as well, allowing Prowl to step down from his position to better take care of the youngling. Jazz had been too valuable to special ops to take himself off the roster. Prowl still stayed involved with tactics and planning of battles, but he never saw a battle, or the enemy. At the time he had a youngling to take care of.

Eventually the youngling grew up, and Prowl went back to full-time, and again saw combat. Bluestreak had undergone his own training to help his adoptive family.

Then the earth mission tore Jazz from his family. The Prime needed him leaving Prowl and Bluestreak with Ultra Magnus. The two could take care of themselves, but it didn't mean that Bluestreak had to like it.

Those first few weeks without Jazz around were hard on Bluestreak, but Prowl had done his best to keep him happy. And eventually they would get the chance to see Jazz again. Prime promised to call eventually, and he had.

The journey to earth was long, tiring, but worth it. Bluestreak was the first to transform, greeted by Sideswipe. Prowl Transformed next looking over who was there to greet them. Crosshairs, Drift, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Hound, Mirage, Arcee, where was Jazz?

"Optimus?" asked Prowl.

"Yes Prowl?" answered the Prime, his tone signaled sadness. The Prime knew what question was coming up.

"Where is Jazz?" Prowl didn't mean to make it loud, Bluestreak had stalled, looking around the group of Autobots looking for his adoptive creator. A creator he had not seen in so long. Bluestreak looked to the Prime his optics wide waiting for an answer.

"Autobots, please take your leave. Prowl, Bluestreak, stay out here a moment." Optimus watched all of the other Autobots leave the landing pad for the factory.

Prowl knew it was bad, other wise the Prime would have kept every one here, this wasn't good.

"In any war there are casualties," started Prime, the Prime took a deep intake before continuing. "Jazz fought bravely and saved an innocent planet. We have kept his things safe for you and your young. Once we get to Cybertron we will have a proper ceremony."

"Jazz- Jazz is dead?" asked Bluestreak. The younger Praxians door wings quivered.

"Where is he?" asked Prowl. The older Praxian was having a hard time keeping his door wings in check. It was almost too much to keep from crying out. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Missio-Detroit, in an old abandoned train station. You'll find his chassis there." stated Optimus.

"Thank you sir," stated Prowl turning to his ward. He pulled Bluestreak close, letting the younger sob, they would talk about this when the youngling was ready.

Hours past, Bluestreaks helm hurt, his vocolizer was nothing but static, and his vents felt tight. He didn't want to lose another set of creators. Not again. The worst part about it was that Jazz never got to see them after all that time apart, if only they had gotten here earlier.

"Blue, do you remember what Jazz said about your creators when we first got you?" asked Prowl. Bluestreak had many nightmares following the destruction of Praxus. "How even though your creators were gone they were still watching over you? Jazz is with them watching over you now, he's your guardian angel, he will keep you safe."

Bluestreak nodded, just holding on to the only creator he had left. It would be a long time before either of them went back to the NEST HQ. Tomorrow they would pay their respects to Jazz. Tonight they would pray that Primus take good care of Jazz.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this

Next up is _Different Ways of Thinking_


	12. 012 Different Ways of Thinking

Different Ways of Thinking (12/365)

Orion Pax | Megatronus

* * *

The librarian had never realized just how sheltered he must have been. He had never met any one who treated others a different way based on frame type or Caste status. To him it hadn't seemed like a huge issue. Maybe a few people were afflicted by this 'condition' but he never would have thought that it had spread to enforcers, politicians, Senators, the Prime.

The more the clerk thought about it the more the librarian felt horrible. Would he even had noticed if some one had denied another anything based on frame and caste? Had he been ignoring the issue? Had he done it too?

That's probably the thought that scared him the most, Data clerks were in a unique spot. The Hall of Records in Iacon was open to any one with a passion for knowledge. This included any one on Cybertron, from Towers Mecha to Gladiators. Any one thirsty for knowledge would be allowed to come searching through the data banks in what they were curious about.

That's what he enjoyed the most out his job – no matter what he would be helping people. His kindness and realization had come from some one he was suppose to be helping. He was suppose to learn something not Orion.

He was a Gladiator, looking for a medical text. One that even towers mecha would have had trouble paying for out of a store. Orion had eventually found the text. The gladiator was looking for a specific condition. He wanted to know how to help his friend. He had no money to give his friend new parts, he just wanted more time with him. Orion helped as well as he could – the medical text had a technique that the gladiator could use to help his friend. The gladiator would give some of his own life blood to his friend.

Orion let the gladiator have his contact information, to make sure that the gladiators friend was okay. He would be able to use the information in the future if need be.

Soon the Gladiator had written back, letting the librarian know that he had made it his friend was doing well.

_Dear Orion Pax,_

_Thank you for all of your help, my friend is doing better. He calls me a fool for wasting much needed resources on an 'old scrap heap like him.' I know better, he is worth more than a few gallons of energon. _

_I appreciate all you have done for me Orion Pax. I regret to not have given you my designation – Megatronus of Tarn. Many people call me Megatron. _

_You do not seem like the other mechs of the higher castes of the systems. You were very kind, you are a rare find. _

_Thank you for all of your help_

_\- Megatron of Tarn_

The letter surprised Orion. He couldn't believe who he had helped. The sore of the council, Megatron of Tarn. He was glad he helped, the mech knew how to write.

_Megatron of Tarn,_

_I have read your work, it is very inspiring. I was glad to be of service. If you are ever in need of anything do not hesitate to ask. _

_I hope to read more from you soon_

_Orion Pax._

The Librarian didn't care how the high caste bots felt, or thought of him helping one of the untouchable caste. He felt it was the right thing to do. After all they are all Cybertronians. Why not act like it?

* * *

Please fell free to send some characters, couples, themes.

Next is Consequence.


	13. 013 Consequence BreakdownxKnock Out

Consequence (13/365)

Knock OutxBreakdown

* * *

He had heard Breakdown leave, quietly though quickly. He had given the recharging mech a soft kiss on his helm finals and walked out of their quarters attached to the medical bay. No doubt it was a mission for Lord Megatron, it had happened before.

Knock Out hadn't been too worried, Breakdown had suffered under the wrath of M.E.C.H. but he had pulled through and the brute was stronger for it too. He didn't know the specifics on the mission, only that he was with Dreadwing – the only other officer not on the ship at the time. Breakdown had good back up and MECH wouldn't be able to take with Dreadwing watching his back. That eased the Aston Martins stress about the armored trucks bad luck on missions.

Knock Out found the medical bay empty with out his assistant to share in the boredom with. The drone didn't tend to stop by for repairs, and the officers didn't get slagged too often. Even if they did they rarely came to medical with nothing less than a missing limb or spark failure.

By the time his midday fueling came around he started to worry. How long would this mission take anyway? Was it recon? Was he trying to find a mine? Was he gathering intel? Did MECH get him? He dismissed the paranoid thoughts as Dreadwing attempting to be through. Its not like two big mechs like Breakdown and Dreadwing would be fast.

Knock Out remained in the rec room for longer than normal hoping to have a conversation with any one. Soundwave wasn't much for conversation and Megatron refueled privately. Breakdown had been friends with many of the Vehicons – though Knock Out didn't really care much for any of the drones. Breakdown could tell most of them apart and knew their names.

The Aston Martin never understood how he could do it. To him they all looked the same. After all they were clones – identical. But Breakdown was able to tell.

Eventually Knock Out gave up on a little conversational adventure, and headed back to medical bay. Running system scans on the medical tech. Making sure it was in top shape, cleaning tools, and cleaning his rims.

Soon everything had been cleaned and rigorously tested into top shape. It was late now and Knock Out was growing restless. Why wasn't he back yet? He really couldn't dismiss his worries this time. It had been almost 24 hours. Where was Breakdown? Dreadwing wouldn't demand to stay out this long in the name of perfection. Only Knock Out demanded himself be that perfect, and Breakdown tolerated it.

Knock Out paced the medical bay, debating if he should talk to Megatron or Soundwave about his partners extended mission. Showing such insecurities though, was frowned upon. It represented weakness.

The medical bay doors chimed, a large blue frame walked in slowly. Not any worse for ware than when they had first met. Sure there were a few scratches, but nothing life threatening. He hadn't taken the fighter jet to take his finish so seriously. Breakdown must have been debriefing with Soundwave and Megatron.

"Knock Out," started Dreadwing. Knock Out could tell that Dreadwing didn't want to say what he was going to say next. Just saying the red mechs name seemed to send a wave of despair through out the fliers whole frame. "I am sorry to inform you that Breakdown had been killed in action."

Knock Outs processor stopped. His Optics had grown wide, his systems skipped several gears as his processor attempted to keep up with information. He could head his own transmission grind and whine, and make all sorts of unhealthy noises.

"Arachnid had been too much, she dismembered him, his spark guttered out before I had been able to find what was left of him." Dreadwing slowly turned around leaving the medical bay. He had done what he needed to do, now it was time for the flier to move on, and tell Megatron of his failure and why he failed.

Knock Out just stood there his engine whining, hiccuping, and sputtering. After everything they had been through, the mech just up and dies on him. After their affair while Breakdown had still been part of the Wreckers, through Velocitron, and through Starscream short term reign over the Decepticons.

Knock Out hadn't felt the fluids running down his face, he hadn't even remembered walking into their-his quarters. He didn't even remember trashing the place.

He remembered the pain and the sorrow. All he wanted now was revenge. The femme would die if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Next up is Gratitude.


	14. 014 Gratitude JazzxProwl

Gratitude

ProwlxJazz | Bluestreak

MechPreg

* * *

Prowl hurt, he couldn't remember why. His spark was aching, his intake manifold was sore, and he could feel his door-wings throb with his pump. His optics stung, the enforcer reached out where his mate was supposed to be.

The spot next to him was cool. There was still some residual warmth, but he had gotten up a while ago. It was odd, normally he was first one up. The enforcer slowly boot up his systems, the world spun as he turned over, getting ready to escape the bliss of the recharge berth. The berth was warm, and comforting, the room was dark and relaxing. The enforcer really should care what time it was-he did have to go to work, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was so tired, and sort of hungry.

The enforcer stayed in that position, even as Jazz opened the door a wedge. "Do you want the light on Prowler?"

"hmm," hummed Prowl shielding his optics from the harsh light as his mate turned on the lights in their room.

"You feeling okay?" asked Jazz stepping into the room. Prowl was never this hard to get up in the morning, by now the enforcer was annoying the rest of the unit in to getting up and not being late to school or work.

Prowl invented deeply, "yes." It wasn't a total lie, the world was spinning and his optics hurt. All he wanted to do was recharge. "I'll be up shortly."

"okay, might want to hurry roads are icy, Prowler."

With that Jazz left for Prowl to get ready to another long day at the office. Prowl finally sat up, slowly walking to the door, and out of their apartment.

The walk to work had been tiring and his processor felt two steps behind. The enforcer was extremely grateful that he had a desk job.

Even just sitting at his desk the world still seemed to spin, or at least that what his fuel tank thought. The enforcer picked up the first data pad of the day, rigorously going through the actions of the police officers in his jurisdiction.

His helm hurt, it was something he could work through. Soon mid-cycle was coming up. His tank still felt spiny, but growled at the thought of mid-cycle fueling.

The black and white enforcer slowly walked to the cabinet where he kept small snacks. He grabbed a packet of energon-o's. Enough for Prowl to get a snack before getting a real meal.

The energon-o's seemed to help. His fuel tank settled, still spun but not at such an alarming rate.

Mid-cycle turned up quickly, Jazz entered his office, two large cubes of energon in his hands. Prowl smiled to his mate as he sat across from him, handing one to the enforcer behind the desk.

"I see you broke into your secret stash of goodies, Prowler." Jazz glanced to the container of almost empty energon-o's. "You know that stuff ain't healthy."

"It's inexpensive and easy to store," answered Prowl before downing half the cube. "I really can't afford to keep my stash up to date."

"Jeez, Prowler," started Jazz sipping at his own cube. "I know you skipped your morning fuel but you're really downing those cubes like it'll be your last one."

"It's really odd," started Prowl taking a large gulp of energon. "I was nauseous this morning. It's still there honestly but I'm too hungry to care." The enforcer finished the cube and set it down on his desk, being careful not to mess with the messy pile of data pads that need reviewing.

"Maybe after work we could get Ratchet to take a look at you. You were really hard to get up this morning. That never happens." Jazz continued to sip at his cube.

"only if it continues," stated Prowl, starring at the cube Jazz was sipping. "I have been under a lot of stress recently. The city wide drills are coming up, if it continues past the drills I will see Ratchet."

"Promise, mech?"

"Promise." Jazz stood stealing a kiss from his mate. "I know you left in a hurry, but Bluestreak missed getting his mornin' hug from you before I took him to school."

"Then I will pick him up from school today and make up for my mistake," offered Prowl picking up a data pad and running though it.

The day seemed to roll by after Jazz left to continue working. Soon Prowl was packing up any high priority data pads and heading off to pick up his adopted creation.

The school was rather large, creators waited impatiently in the creator pick up line. Prowl stood on the playground not really in a hurry to head back home. The enforcer felt good, the warm breeze caressed his door-wings sending gentle static throughout his frame. This time of year mornings were cold and afternoons were warm pleasant.

His fuel tank growled, signaling he was hungry again. The enforcer sighed, as the nausea came back, Prowl stayed at the benches, waiting for Bluestreak to come out.

Soon a rush of sparklings and youngling exited the building, some climbing into their creators alt. Modes, others waiting for their creators in line. The enforcer spotted, small gray door-wings, and small red chevron in the mess of colorful little bodies. Prowl slowly approached the mass of children hoping to get Bluestreaks attention.

"Prowl!" yelled Bluestreak excitedly, the youngling ran to Prowl clinging to his leg.

"whoa, careful," smiled Prowl patting the younglings back softly between the door-wings. "I'm not feeling too well."

"oh, sorry!" grinned Bluestreak up to his guardian. The youngling continued to cling to Prowl, seeing as more of the mass of sparklings dwindled.

Prowl waited for a teacher to realize he had his charge before walking over to the playground, "Would you like to go out to eat? I apologize for not being able to see you before you went to school Bluestreak."

"It's okay," smiled Bluestreak. "Jazz said you weren't feeling well and you didn't want me to get sick." though their morning routine had been broken and Bluestreak was a little sad that they hadn't met up before school. Jazz had helped him get through it though, and Prowl being able to pick him up after school was really great too.

"Did you want to eat out? I'm starving," stated Prowl. The nausea returned full force, Prowl clutched at his abdominal plates attempting to get his tank to stop churning.

"Are you okay?" asked Bluestreak, "Should I call Jazz?"

"No Blue, I am okay," the black and white enforcer smiled to his charge, "come on lets go get some fuel."

Bluestreak walked with Prowl down the street to the burger bot. Bluestreak going on about the friends he made and the activities he had taken part of in school.

"I am glad that you enjoy your time at school Bluestreak," smiled Prowl. The building was a gentle warm, full of creations and creators, mechlings, adolescences, and adults attempting to get some fuel before they went on with their busy schedules.

"Yeah, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are pretty cool. They're really good at everything!" smiled Bluestreak continuing to go on about his friends.

The two Praxian framed mechs stood in line, waiting for their turn to order. The cashier mech greeted them taking their orders, and handing over what they ordered.

"Go find us a place to sit, Bluestreak." The larger Praxian followed after the smaller.

Bluestreak slid into a booth, a nice view of the large five lane road connecting the burger bot to the rest of cybertron.

"Here you go kid," stated Prowl handing over the meal Bluestreak had ordered.

Prowl hadn't realized he had fallen into recharge, his door wings were cramped after being laid on for the last few hours. His tanks spun as he slowly sat up, paying attention to the youngling show that Bluestreak was watching. That the enforcer was suppose to be paying attention to as well.

The small gray youngling sat at the coffee table working on homework, and glancing at the program every so often. Bluestreak had gotten pretty far since Prowl had gone into recharge.

"Which homework are you on now?" asked Prowl looking over the answers that Bluestreak had already written, they were written well. They were correct.

"Literature," answered Bluestreak. "The story was boring though."

"Was it?" asked Prowl. The enforcer had that same problem going through literature classes, "They make you read them because they are important, not because they are entertaining. There are several novels out there that are much more entertaining that what ever ancient mech first imagined those stories."

Bluestreak smiled up to his guardian. "Jazz left a message while you were recharging, said he wouldn't be home till late."

Prowl nodded, "We can handle things with out him for a while."

Bluestreaks wings fluttered happily.

Soon night approached, Bluestreak yawned, and leaned into his Praxian guardian. The smaller mechs frame was lethargic, getting heavier by the nano-click.

"Why don't you head to recharge," asked Prowl. "I'll be sure to tell Jazz not to be so late next time."

Bluestreak stood slowly holding on to Prowls hand. "Will you tuck me in?" It wasn't often that the enforcer was able to tuck him in. Sure Bluestreak loved Jazz, but there was something about another Praxian that made bed time that much better.

Prowl stood slowly gaining his bearing, the world tipped a bit, his door-wings wiggled to compensate. Bluestreak lead the way to his room in the two room apartment. Prowl waited for Bluestreak to get comfortable in his berth.

Once the youngling was sitting up, arms reaching to Prowl the enforcer leaned down, holding the younglings face in his hands, nuzzling his smaller chevron with his own. The youngling smiled, the chevron kisses were Praxian in origin, it was part of Praxian culture. Bluestreak loved that bit of home that Prowl offered.

His coded creators didn't want him, but Prowl and Jazz more than made up for the slack of his original creators. Iacon was nice, and Prowl was still able to teach him Praxian traditions and holidays. Jazz was great too, the Polyhexian mech was fun, countering Prowls seriousness. Jazz could tell the best stories, and played all the time with him, helped keep him busy, and away from some not so fun memories. Jazz was great but he couldn't give chevron kisses. The Polyhexian made up for it in other ways.

Prowl sat on Bluestreaks berth, giving the young mech a hug, before the youngling laid down. The enforcer gently pulled up the sheet, making sure to get the young one snug. Giving Bluestreak one more chevron kiss before standing tall and heading for the door.

The small mech smiled wide, his optics dimming as Prowl turned in the door way.

"Good night Bluestreak," stated Prowl turning off the light.

"Love you," whispered Bluestreak finally shutting down into recharge.

Prowl smiled, "love you too little bit."

Prowl slowly made his way back to the living room, watching the news volume low. The news mechs going on about current events the weather, hot spot activity. The enforcers world spun, he shouldn't feel nauseous sitting down watching the news. That much he was certain and he was hungry again. The food from burger bot should have filled him up, for the rest of the day.

Prowl slowly got up, nausea showing up full force. Prowl rushed to the sink purging his tanks into the stainless steel. His whole frame rattled with every heave.

"Prowler?" asked Jazz closing the door and running to his mate. "You okay?"

The enforcer grunted, coughing trying to get the taste of unprocessed fuel out of his mouth. He nodded, "I think so. But I'm tired and hungry."

"Then I'll get you something to eat, go wash the vile taste out of your mouth," stated Jazz going through the cupboards searching for spices to add to Prowls energon cube.

The black and white mech nodded, walking to the wash racks to rinse his mouth. Prowl was soon done, the taste out of his mouth, he so tired, the berth room was closer than the kitchen. Prowl slowly climbed into the berth, falling into recharge instantly.

Jazz waited several giga-klicks before going to look for Prowl. He sighed seeing his mates black and white frame recharging haphazardly on their berth. One ped hanging off the berth, his door-wings slack against his back in such a way that signaled just how tired he was.

"Prowler," sighed Jazz. "If you were that tired ya shoulda let me know."

Jazz returned to the kitchen putting the cube back in the storage area, for Prowl to down later. Jazz climbed into the berth next to his mate, pulling the sheets over the two of them.

The next morning Jazz woke to the sound of his mate purging what ever was in his tanks. Jazz rolled over, looking to the door that connected their room to the wash racks. The silhouette of his mate made it look so painful, the door-wings trembling, the sounds, and the forced coughs rattling his whole frame.

"Prowler," whispered Jazz crawling off the bed and over to his mate. "I don't think we should wait to see Ratch."

Prowl looked to Jazz opening his mouth the speak before immediately turning away from his mate and releasing the rest of the contents of his tank on to the wash rack floor.

Prowl took several deep intakes to try and ease his upset systems. "I was going to retort," stated Prowl. "but you are correct, waiting would be ill advised."

The Polyhexian rubbed his mates back plates, right between his door-wings. The spot always seemed to tame the Praxian when he gone into one of his stressed out moods. "I'll bring you something neutral," offered Jazz. "At least if its something neutral then you shouldn't purge it back up."

The key word was 'shouldn't'.

Jazz returned quickly, shoving a cube in front of him. Prowl slowly downed the cube, it burned on the way down. The cool energon settled uneasily in his tank. His helm ache went away for the most part, his back plates relaxed a bit.

"I'll get Baby Blue off to school then we'll go visit Ratch," stated Jazz. "lets get you resting on the Couch with your energon." Jazz helped his mate up, supporting most of his frame. "let me know if I'm' moving too fast."

Prowl nodded, his peds felt heavy as his mate practically dragged his mate to the couch. Setting him down gently. The tension from the enforcers frame bleed at being set on the plush couch.

Bluestreak had trotted off to school, Jazz had returned and the were currently waiting for Ratchet to call them back. The enforcers processor was still felt two steps behind and he hated it.

He had always been able to see 200 different steps into the next two steps forward. Being two steps behind threw his cortex through a loop, and he hated every minute of it.

A nurse came and called Prowls name, the enforcer walked into the back. The nurse getting his weight and height. Prowl sighed as he noticed how much the nurse was writing down, how could he weight more than the 4 seater version of his frame type? Prowl was beginning to think he really did need the diet Ratchet had suggested he start.

The nurse led him to a room, private, taking his oil pressure, and plugging into his internal diagnostic computer and reading any errors present.

"Have you been ignoring your check engine lights again?" asked the nurse. Ratchet must have put it on his file.

Prowl shook his helm, "no I have not. My check engine light has not come on since I last visited Ratchet."

The nurse nodded, writing down what he enforcer had said. Also writing down his oil pressure. "Your oil pressure is a little low." The nurse finished up their part and stood, setting Prowls medical file on the shelf screwed into the door. "Ratchet will by by in a bit."

Prowl nodded sitting awkwardly on the examination table. He used to be able to sit still, why was he fidgeting now? He really needed to figure out what was wrong. Prowl could only hope it was fixable.

Ratchet entered not too long later, still the waiting time to Prowl had seemed to drag on.

"Did I threaten you to come in today?" asked Ratchet surprised that he had seen Prowls file in the door. The medic looked over the file waiting for the enforcers answer.

"No," stated Prowl, "I came because for the past few days I have needed more recharge than normal and have purged a few times in the past few cycles."

"Oh," stated Ratchet, really surprised. "That's good. Not the purging bit the coming with out me forcing you to." Ratchet skimmed through the data pad, filled with messy hand writing and notes on his special condition. "It looks like your oil pressure is lower than normal. Whats your diet consist of the past few deca-cycles?"

"The normal stuff," stated Prowl, "yesterday I took Blue to a burger bot."

Ratchet hummed, "Have you been under the regular amount of stress?" Again Prowl nodded, nothing had changed from any of the past check ups, same job, same idiot subordinates, same youngling, and same mate. "Alright lay back," stated Ratchet getting up setting the pad down and helping Prowl lay down. "I'm going to do a general scan and see whats going on. But since you're not running a fever nor is your coolant low, so It unlike you are sick."

"But not impossible," stated Prowl, laying back and attempting to relax as Ratchet scanned his entire frame looking for abnormalities.

"Right," stated Ratchet. The medic scanned the Praxians frame, going over the scans on the data pad.

Prowl watched as the medic looked over his scans, curious as to what the medic saw.

"There's one thing I'd like to check out," started Ratchet. He went into a drawer and pulled out a stick with a male port sticking out. "This will test your spark and gestation chamber. Please open your medical port." The enforcer did, Ratchet stuck the test stick into Prowls female medical hub.

Prowl relaxed against the examination table letting the test do it things. He attempted to keep still feeling the device probe his systems harmlessly. He listened to his own systems run trying not to let the anxiety get the better of him.

Ratchet pulled the test out of his medical hub after what felt like an eternity. "Now we wait," stated Ratchet. "Did you want me to grab Jazz?"

Prowl nodded silently, this would be either devastating or a miracle depending on the test results. But no matter what the test results said it was likely that the enforcer would need Jazz.

"Alright," stated Ratchet standing and bringing Jazz back to Prowls room. "I'll be back before the test finishes."

Jazz took the seat next to where Prowl was sitting. Watching as Ratchet left to do Primus knows what. The Polyhexian looked over to his mate, "whats going on? Is it life threatening?"

"Not necessarily," stated Prowl. "He thinks I could be carrying."

Jazz's face split in a wide grin, "Really? But I thought -"

"Don't get your hopes up," said Prowl holding on to his mates hand. "It could very well be my systems glitching."

"Or it could be a nibblet," smiled Jazz. The blue, black and white mech rubbed his thumb on his mates hand, talking quietly with his mate.

Ratchet returned after a while, holding up a data pad and the testing stick. The medic sat at his chair, "Well the test is done. It has confirmed that you are carrying Prowl."

The first question he had wanted to ask was how, both he and Jazz had been told they would not be able to have sparklings. Though that had been when Prowl had been trying to spark Jazz – not the other way around. The Enforcer found it funny, He had been trying to spark Jazz since before they had adopted Bluestreak, Jazz tops once and get the enforcer to carry the first time.

"Now," started Ratchet. "If you decide to keep the sparkling, there are somethings I should warn you about." Both of the black and whites went silent. "Prowl is high maintenance, medical wise. His Stress levels are going to have to be reduced to miniscule levels, no glitches."

Jazz seemed to deflate a little, _why not ask him to cure world hunger and rebuild Luna 1? _

"I can understand that eliminating Stress is impossible, but reducing stress is possible." Ratchet gather another few data pads. "One of these is for you Prowl, and this one is for Jazz, Then this pad is general things the both of you need to know," stated Ratchet handing each one to Jazz. "It would be beneficial if you probably took leave from work, get lots of rest, intake much more energon, additives will be provided to you from my clinic. You'll need to set up an appointment for the next time you see me."

* * *

Prowl stared at the print out on the data pad. It was their sparkling, a combination of both their CNA, something the other thought that he could never give to his mate. So in that realization that they just weren't meant to have sparklings of their own they adopted Bluestreak. Who became their own. The little Praxian was as much theirs as this little one would be.

All they had to do was wait for the youngling to come home. Jazz had gone to go get him, they should be back soon. Prowl continued to look at the image, it was just beginning to develop the general outline of a helm and body. Prowl couldn't wait, Bluestreak would have a younger sibling, and they would have a sparkling. Prowl just couldn't believe how far along he was. 9 Deca-cycles, already starting to develop a helm.

Jazz and Bluestreak entered the apartment, the youngling excited to be home, hugging his adoptive Creator and going on about what friends he had made. Jazz and Prowl listened carefully as the youngling rambled on, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe doing something ridiculous while he had watched and told them not to.

Once the youngling had run out of things to talk about the youngling noticed that Prowl was indeed home, normally he was at work. It was rare for the Enforcer to be home this earlier never mind being home early twice in one deca-cycle.

"Hey? Why are you home?" asked Bluestreak. "Aren't you supposed to be workin'?"

"That's sorta what we wanted to talk to ya 'bout," stated Jazz sitting next to his mate and pulling his youngling up onto the couch. "We got some news for ya."

The youngling looked to Jazz and Prowl both seemed happy, so the news wasn't bad. He waited for Prowl or Jazz to speak before he did anything.

Jazz was the first to speak, "well baby Blue, Prowlers going to have a sparkling."

"Whats it going to be? Is he going to take after Jazz or you?" asked the youngling leaning into Prowl likely to see if he could hear the sparklings systems.

"Well right now it looks a little like a blob," stated Jazz showing Bluestreak the data pad with the image of the new sparks developing frame.

"He does kinda look like a blob!" smiled Bluestreak.

"As soon as we know," started Prowl. "We'll let you know."

Bluestreak grinned asking a billion more questions and talking about the different things that he and his new sibling will be doing as soon as he was ready.

* * *

Carrying had been hard, his spark casing had felt three sizes two small. His Frame had been bent, and his struts will no doubt permanently be sore from the extra weight he had carried for almost a vorn. He had gotten so bored from not being able to work, painfully bored. He had gotten to know his youngling well though, Bluestreak was a wonderful kid and Prowl was glad he got to know the young Praxian.

Carrying may have been hard but this pit fragging labor was worse. 6 mega-klicks in and the sparkling still wasn't ready to emerge from the dark interior of his carriers systems. Jazz had been at his side for the same past 6 hours leaving only once to grab a cube. It was early in the morning, the enforcer was tired and wanted to recharge more now than he had ever wanted to in his life.

Prowl could only hope that this sparkling would be worth the 6 mega-klicks and counting labor pains.

Ratchet had been in and out, checking on Prowl as often as he could. The enforcer was finally ready to emerge the sparkling after 8 mega-klicks. At that point Prowl was both ready for the sparkling to come out and done with the entire thing.

Bluestreak was outside with Prowls brother, another enforcer from Praxus – Barricade. The two had come to the hospital as soon as the youngling had woken up. They had been in the cafeteria grabbing food with Jazz after not having any in so long before returning to Prowl. Not too long after Barricade had gotten them kicked out for table surfing. Prowl would blow a fuse and Barricade knew it.

After the cafeteria incident they had gone into the waiting room where they would be called for once Bluestreaks little brother had finally graced Cybertron. Barricade had introduced the youngling to the wild game of blackjack, then after the youngling got bored war.

It seemed to take forever before a nurse came to get them. Both of them hurried after the nurse and were excited to see and exhausted Prowl and a dented Jazz, with the smallest family member gracing Cybertron.

"Its about time," stated Barricade. "You never do anything quickly do you?"

"Ratchet said it was pretty quick time for a first time carrier," stated Jazz. "Any way, Barricade, baby Blue, meet Chase."

Prowl had angled the new spark so Bluestreak could see his younger brother. Jazz helped the youngling up onto Prowls medical berth.

"Whoa," whispered Bluestreak. The little sparkling was blue and white with a frame that took after Jazz's. "He's so small."

"Yes he is," stated Jazz, "and his armor is soft so we need to be careful with him."

"All sparklings start off soft and in a few Deca-cycles his armor will start to harden" explained Prowl.

The new spark gurgled and whined, not liking what was going on at all. "Soon we'll get to go home and be comfortable," stated Jazz, letting the sparkling hold onto his digit.

Chase had been home for a deca-cycle. His armor had started hardening, but still required padding when being set down. Prowl was still sore and kept most of his attention on both Chase and Bluestreak. The Enforcers only trips to the outside had been to take Bluestreak to school while he had been carrying and now that he had delivered it was no longer his only trip outside. Prowl had started taking Chase with him to the precinct, only working half days.

He had to catch up on a vorn and a Deca-cycle of work, and the enforcers needed him and they enjoyed seeing little Chase.

The little mech had woken both him and Jazz up at odd hours of the night, keeping them up for an amazing amount of time. Chase had a set of speakers, much like his Sire, and when he didn't like something he let his creators know.

Bluestreak was wonderful, and Chase had been a welcome surprise. No matter what Prowl was grateful for his mate, his creations and anything Primus threw at him. Miracle's happened, and Chase was proof.

* * *

Sorry it took m so long to get this chapter up, I had already written the next two chapters, they've already been posted to my Tumblr page, so if your interested in that its techbytes-fics (an you should know the rest of the URL). I'll post them as they get done on there and in order on here and OE3. I also have a live journal too under techbilt ...

Next up is Explosion.


	15. 015 Explosion Wheeljack

Explosion (015/365)

Wheeljack | Mystery bots.

* * *

BOOM!

The entire ark rumbled and shook in the aftermath of the noise. Wheeljack reset his optics expecting to reboot to a half charred ceiling and his frame in pain. It was odd, he wasn't in pain and his experiment was still intact.

"That wasn't my explosion." stated Wheeljack to himself, looking around to make sure none of his other experiment, unfinished or finished had exploded. "Ha-ha!" laughed Wheeljack, "THAT WASN'T MY EXPLOSION!" The engineer was excited, for once Ratchet wasn't going to yell at him for blowing himself up.

But speaking of that catastrophe not being his fault, who did cause that explosion? The proximity alarms would have gone off if it was the Decepticons. Wheeljack set his tools down on his work bench slowly packing up his lab for a short break. The center of the explosion had been close to the labs. It was either Skyfire, Perceptor, or Brainstorm.

The microscope was way too careful to have caused in explosion. So that left Skyfire and Brainstorm – both had the same lab space, both would be easy to check up on.

Wheeljack locked his lab, and walked over to Skyfires. The door opened rather quickly, revealing the large flier working on something. Brainstorm was over in his corner, working on his latest and greatest gun. Something Ironhide would have been proud of.

Skyfire turned over to the door, "Shouldn't you be in medical?"

"That was not my explosion," stated Wheeljack proudly. Almost too proudly, "But if it wasn't you guys either it must have been Percy."

Wheeljack left after saying goodbye, stopping by medical to see if Perceptor was okay. Medical was eerily quiet. Ratchet must have been done working on Perceptor. Wheeljack noticed how Ratchet talked to Perceptor, explanation calm, what the mech needed to do in order to keep the wounds from rusting over. Drift listened carefully as well wanting to help Percy through keeping the wounds clean and help them heal.

Ratchet left the room, surprised to see Wheeljack, "You didn't get yourself blown up too did you?"

"No," stated Wheeljack. "Why don't I get Percys treatment huh? I get a wrench and yelling?"

"Because Perceptor took every possible precaution and still got hurt, you take shortcuts way too often. I'm also 70% positive that you are blast resilient."

* * *

ended up answering a Bunny saying "Wheeljack:That wasn't my explosion."

up next is Money


End file.
